marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Vol 3 27
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * ** ** * ** ** Villains: * ** ** Unnamed members * Other Characters: * Purifiers * * * * * Kim the Nightcrawler * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Daimon Hellstrom * Carmelita Camacho * Ellie Camacho Locations: * ** *** **** *** Monster Metropolis *** *** *** A disco Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Operation Ballerina Drop | Writer2_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler2_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker2_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist2_1 = Val Staples | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = #$%@ - Faced in Vegas | Writer3_1 = Brian Posehn | Penciler3_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker3_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist3_1 = Val Staples | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unnamed alien parasites Other Characters: * * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = With This Hand, I Thee Wed | Writer4_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler4_1 = Scott Hepburn | Inker4_1 = Scott Hepburn | Colourist4_1 = Val Staples | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Items: * Copycat sock puppet Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Continuity Spontinuity | Writer5_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler5_1 = John McCrea | Inker5_1 = John McCrea | Colourist5_1 = Andrew Elder | Letterer5_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor5_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Genosha (a stripper) * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Jordan D. White * Tom Brevoort Locations: * Black Tom's castle Items: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Continuity Gem Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Niagara Bride | Writer6_1 = Joe Kelly | Penciler6_1 = Paco Medina | Inker6_1 = Juan Velasco | Colourist6_1 = David Curiel | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * agents * Villains: * Other Characters: * Unnamed bride * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Fanged | Writer7_1 = Christopher Priest | Penciler7_1 = Niko Henrichon | Inker7_1 = Niko Henrichon | Colourist7_1 = Niko Henrichon | Letterer7_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor7_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * A talking wolf Villains: * Other Characters: * Penny Locations: * ** Wizard's Base Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Quickie | Writer8_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Penciler8_1 = John Timms | Inker8_1 = John Timms | Colourist8_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer8_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor8_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Veronica * Debbie * Marguerite * Amy Locations: * ** Diamond Casino ** McCarran International Airport Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = So Deadpool Walks Into a Bar... | Writer9_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler9_1 = Dexter Soy | Inker9_1 = Dexter Soy | Colourist9_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer9_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor9_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * A Bar * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Eulogy for a Winkie | Writer10_1 = Gail Simone | Penciler10_1 = Alvin Lee | Inker10_1 = Alvin Lee | Colourist10_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer10_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor10_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * ** Sandusky *** Shrubs of Mystery (A motel) * * ** Rat World Fun Time Family Park * ** Tampa Bay *** World's Biggest Indoor Septic Tank Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = There Will Be No Honeymoon | Writer11_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler11_1 = Dexter Soy | Inker11_1 = Dexter Soy | Colourist11_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer11_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor11_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Rick Ryan (an arms dealer) Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Savage Land: The Other Niagara Falls | Writer12_1 = Gail Simone | Penciler12_1 = Alvin Lee | Inker12_1 = Alvin Lee | Colourist12_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer12_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor12_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Shaman Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Space Racist | Writer13_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler13_1 = Carlo Barberi | Inker13_1 = Carlo Barberi | Colourist13_1 = Val Staples | Letterer13_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor13_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Gnar-Con the Space Dragon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • That’s right—the day you never dreamed would come has finally arrived…Deadpool is getting MARRIED! • First up in this ENORMOUSLY OVERSIZED ISSUE is our the main feature—the biggest wedding since that one guy married that other guy as Deadpool and his mysterious bride tie the knot in a tale by Gerry Duggan, Brian Posehn, & Mike Hawthorne! • THEN, we’ve rounded up EVERY writer to ever pen Wade’s series to celebrate this magical occasion! No self-respecting Poolophile can miss this one! • It’s the most important issue 27 in the history of comics! | Notes = * This issue holds the Guinness World Records for the single cover with most characters ever.Marvel's Deadpool wedding issue makes comic book history | Guinness World Records Although 236 individuals are present, Guinnes World Records didn't count real people shown in the cover (editors and creators) as they were not characters, and the duplicates of Multiple Man and Collective Man. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}